primevalinformation101fandomcom-20200216-history
The New World
|broadcast = October 29th, 2012 |Series = New World, Series 1 |episode = 1 |preceded = Episode 5.6 |followed = Sisiutl}}The New World is the first episode of Primeval: New World. Synopsis In the series premiere, a Pteranodon brings death to the skies over Vancouver, while a Utahraptor threatens visitors to the city's beloved Stanley Park. Visionary inventor Evan Cross and Predator Control Expert Dylan Weir discover these creatures are coming to the present through magnetic anomalies - mysterious portals in time and space. And for Evan, it's not the first time one of the creatures had come into his life. A devastating ecnounter with an Albertosaurus six years ago set him on a missiun to find the Anomalies, and protect the world from the creatures that come through them. Helped by his Special Projects Group - Toby Nance, Evan's resident technical wizard, Mac Rendell, a British ex-pat with a yen for adventure, and Tony Drake, Evan's friend in the Predator Control office -- Evan and Dylan get more than they bargained for. And a mysterious visit from Connor Temple leaves Evan with more questions than answers. Angelika Finch, Evan's oldest friend and the no-nonesense CFO of his company, Cross Photonics, tries to convince Evan to leave the dinosaur problem to the authorities - evan going so far as to track down Lieutenant Ken Leeds and Project Manget, the government bureau charged with handling unexplained phenomenon. When a missing child draws our team back to Stanley Park, it's a race against time to find him - without betraying their secrets. Plot An eye of a Pteranodon watches over the city. A pair of basejumpers jump off a building, and deploy their parachutes. Jill attempts to contact Jack, but Jack is attack and killed by the Pteranodon. Elsewhere, Evan Cross and Tony Drake are chasing after something in Stanley Park. It turns out to be an anomaly, and they leave. In the undergrowth, a mysterious person watches them. In the morning, Dylan Weir, Tony Drake, and Detective Harlow investigate the body of Jack, in the plaza, with Dylan commented that a bird must have done this, but since no bird could do this damage, Drake tells Harlow it has to be a murder scene. Evan drives to work, but is followed by a motorcyclist, doing unsafe tricks, before they both park. Evan tells Mac Rendell that he wants to show him something. Evan has Mac talk to Ange Finch on the phone, to say Evan is not available, but end up walking into each other. Evan and Ange briefly discuss how the pet project of Evan's is cannibalising all of the RND budget. Evan shows Mac The Tank, and introduces him to Toby Nance, before they head off to set up Magnetometers in Stanley Park. In Stanley Park, two bicyclists ride under a freeway bridge, and run into a Utahraptor, and are gruesomely killed. Meanwhile, in Stanley Park, Mac and Toby set up magnetometers. In Cross Photonics, Connor Temple breaks into the Tank and grabs an ARC Device, and then gets out, before running into Ange, and disguising himself as an internet fixer. Evan is in Stanley Park, setting up magnetometers, before discovering a parachute at the nest, and Dylan Weir runs into Evan, and they introduce themselves, before they discover a Utahraptor hiding. Dylan attempts to evacuate Evan, but an electrical interference with Dylans phone makes them run to the anomaly under the freeway bridge, and study it, but are chased into the anomaly by the Utahraptor. Evan pulls himself and Dylan back into the present before the anomaly closes. They walk off, but another Utahraptor is left marooned. Toby, Evan, Mac, Dylan, and Ange look at the photos that Evan took of the anomaly and Utahraptor. Evan calls Drake, and Drake tells Dylan about his job, when Drake tells them he is tracking the Utahraptor at the plaza, and the rest of the team roll. Drake hears screaming, and walks into the utility service tunnels. Drake finds the torn body of the homeless man in the tunnels, and Evan warns him to get out, but the Utahraptor attacks and kills Drake. Dylan examines Drakes body, when Connor comes up to Evan and warns him about interfering with the anomalies, before waking off. Dylan then informs them that the Utahraptor is not the only creature on the loose, and that a flying creature is on the loose. Harlow informs them of an attack, that a kid went missing in. Back at Cross Photonics, Ange calls many people for a department that handles unexplained phenomenon, before discovering Project Magnet. Ange comes to Project Magnet, meeting Ken Leeds, who tells her that he has been keeping a file on Evan, and Ange thinks that she made a mistake, but Ken says he will help, and Ange thinks she made the right choice. In the park, only 50 police officers, Harlow, and Dylan are allowed into the park. Evan calls Ange, to help him, and she calls Ken, who allows the team access to the park. They get a radio signal and talk to Trevor, being held captive at the Pteranodons nest. Evan, Mac, and Dylan find the Pteranodon and save Trevor, but a Utahraptor arrives, and fights the Pteranodon, both of which fall unconscious. They are brought back to the freezer, and as Evan walks back, he flashbacks about the day his wife was killed by an Albertosaurus, and he looks at a body in a freezer capsule. Creatures *''Pteranodon'' *''Utahraptor'' *''Albertosaurus'' Gallery Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.00.54 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.01.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.02.18 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.03.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.25.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.26.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.27.50 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.28.58 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.29.57 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.33.46 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.34.55 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.35.04 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.35.19 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.36.29 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.37.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.37.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.38.30 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-01 at 5.38.48 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.14.15 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.14.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.15.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.15.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.16.01 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.16.40 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.17.07 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.17.42 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.18.06 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.18.27 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.18.49 PM.png Screen shot 2012-10-31 at 2.02.17 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.19.37 PM.png Screen shot 2012-11-02 at 4.19.59 PM.png Category:New World Episode